You've Changed
by xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx
Summary: You've changed.." her voice was now shaky as she looks up at him her eyes were close to tears. "You've changed, you're not the same guy that I met back in 2011... / Raura at TCA's / two-shot
1. Chapter 1

It was Sunday, August 16th, the sun was full on shining, something that was normal for that time of year in LA. Teen Choice Awards was today, the quirky brunette was more than excited for the event, already planning her outfit months ahead, while her blonde co-star just rolled out of bed and threw on anything he _thought_ looked nice.

* * *

Arriving at the event, she walks out of her car and almost instantly a bright happy smile appears on her face as she heard her fans calling her name. She was really thankful for them, as she continues to hear them chant her name, it cause her to walk over towards them and began to greet and take pictures with each of them. As the brunette did this, the blonde had just barely arrived with his family. They walked the carpet and as his sister and her boyfriend talk to the bop and tiger beat interviewers, his eyes wander around the event seeing many people, but he was looking for one person. The one person that he worked with for four years, the one that he hasn't had a full conversation with for a few months. He would by lying if he told you that he didn't miss her and her happiness, her positivity, her laughter. Hearing many people calling her name, causing his head to turn towards the fans that was behind the gate. There she was in a skin tight purple dress that hugged her curves perfectly, he must admit she look good, _really really_ good. He noticed that she was really good with her fans, trying to get to all of them the best she can. She always had been like that, sweet and loyal to her fans, something that the boy hasn't quite mastered yet. He then saw a person telling her that she needed to go walk the carpet now as she was about to walk away, she heard her fans calling her, feeling bad that she didn't get to all of them, she quickly ran back to them, took a person's phone and took a group picture. That brought a smile to his face, that was one of the things he liked, no _loved_ about her. Ross then heard his name being called by his older brother causing him to turn back to his siblings and continue walking down the carpet. He once again heard his name being called by some people, not just any people, but his fans. He did his best to ignore them, little did he know that his brunette co-star saw this, it brought a small frown on her face, however realizing that she was in the middle of an interview, her face instantly changed plastering a beautiful smile showing off her perfect straight teeth.

* * *

The award show had just begun the two of them haven't talked yet, it saddens her, however she wasn't going to say anything. After the first presenters went off stage, Laura gets called backstage to prepare to present. She walked backstage to meet the producers. Getting her little script, she reads it over a few time before meeting up with the person she was presenting with. Laura was happy to find out that she would be presenting with Bethany Mota, the youtube star that announced her KCA win. The girl was very nice and she found out that the two of them would be twenty in November. After the two girls present, they walked backstage with the winner, Shawn Mendes. Laura, Bethany, and Shawn were in deep conversation until she heard a voice interrupt them, it sounded familiar..

"Congrats dude," the voice said.

"Oh, thanks man!" Shawn replies smiling at the blonde. Turning around, she looks up to see her blonde co-star. Laura sent Ross a small smile before turning back to Shawn, hugging him one last time before he left with the youtube star. Laura was about to leave as well, until she felt someone take hold of her wrist and pulled her back towards his chest. His arms wrapped around her tiny frame and she couldn't help, but wrap her arms around his waist. Something that the two of them dearly missed within those few months of barely seeing one another.

"Hey, Laur.." he replies as she pulls away after a while.

"Hey, Ross.." she mumbles quietly looking up at him, the first thing she noticed was his messy hair and she so badly wanted to comb it. Another thing that she noticed was the ascot wrapped around his neck, who the heck still wore ascots? Basically the boy looked like Fred from Scooby Doo, that thought made her chuckle slightly.

"What's so funny?" he questions clearly confused by why she was laughing.

"Your look.."

"What's so funny about my look?"

That got her to give him a look before she rolls her eyes at him, "You look like Fred from Scooby Doo.." Her giggles began to pick up once again before it died down into a straight face at the fact that he haven't kept in contact with her. He couldn't help, but chuckle along with her giggle, finding it very contagious. He stops when he sees her mood instantly change.

"What's wrong? You seem different…" he says nervously biting on his bottom lip.

"I'm the one that seems different? Look at yourself." she shook her head at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean, Laura? Talk to me!" he says stubbornly crossing his hand over his chest. His shouting cause people backstage to look at them causing her to glance around the room giving him small smiles to reassure that everything was fine.

"Not now.. people are around…" her quiet voice says not trying to cause drama with him at the back on an award show.

"No.. tell me now. I thought we were best friends till the end of time? Why can't you tell me what's wrong with you? I want to know now!" he demanded.

This causes her to give him another look before shaking her head at him giving him a small laughter, a bitter one with no humor behind it, "I thought we were best friends too.. But do best friends ignore each other? Ross, we haven't had a full conversation ever since May when the show ended! Everytime I text you, you never respond or if you do, it's one word responses and you know how I feel about that. How are we suppose to be best friends forever if you're not even putting any effort in this friendship of ours! You've changed.." her voice was now shaky as she looks up at him her eyes were close to tears. "You've changed, you're not the same guy that I met back in 2011... That Ross would freak out at an event like this! He would take pictures with his fans and smile! He wouldn't ignore his fans like you did earlier, don't even try to deny it, I saw it with my own eyes! I don't know what happened to you. But you're not the guy that I became best friends with, you're not the same guy who dropped everything just to make me smile. You're not the guy who came up with stupid jokes just to please me. You're the guy who drinks with his siblings, a guy who ignore his fans, a guy that barely smiles anymore. It literally looks like you just rolled out of bed and got dressed and came here! Your hair looks a mess and you look like you've been doing drugs. It's hard seeing you like this, most people change for the better, but no you changed for the worst and I hate it. And don't you dare tell me that it's a part of growing up because I didn't turn out like how you did." the girl swallows the lump down her throat, looking up at the boy she was pretty sure that her makeup was now ruined due to the tears running down her face. The look on his face pained her, she knew that those words hurt him, but what she said was true.

"Laura.. I-I didn't mean to ignor-" he begins, but was instantly cut from a voice.

"Ross? Time to present." Rydel says with a bright happy smile, but it instantly drops when she sees the look on both the brunette and blonde's faces.

"Am I interrupting something..?" she questions, clearly knowing the answer already.

Laura mumbled out a small, "No." As Ross screamed out a "Yes."

The brunette looks at his sister and wipe her eyes. "No, you weren't interrupting anything at all, Rydel. I was just going to go find my mom to help me touch up my makeup. I'll see you around." she says giving her a soft smile before walking off.

Ross stares at the brunette as she walked away, clearly heart broken by what just happened between them. He never meant to ignore her, he was always tired after each concert which was the reason why he never text her back. He looks at the spot she was standing at, he let her walk away. He let the person he loved the most walk away from him. That's right, Ross Shor Lynch is deeply in love with his ex co-star Laura Marie Marano. He quickly pulls out his phone and scrolls through his contacts, finding the one he wanted, he clicked on 'Laur-bear' and typed out,

' _Laura Marie Marano, I am so sorry for how I've been acting. But I am deeply in love with you.'_ The blonde stares at his phone for a few seconds, rereading the message he typed out. Taking a deep breath he hoped for the best before pressing the send button.

* * *

 **Lalala, so here's my little raura one shot. Actually, I'm not sure if I should just make this a one shot or continue it, so tell me what you think I should do. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and reviews are sorta cool.**


	2. Chapter 2

After sending that text message, the blonde took a deep breath and placed his phone back into his pocket, walking back to his siblings with no emotion on his face. They were on stage and he was trying his best not to be annoyed by the fact that his sister just told the whole world that she was dating Ellington..

"We get it.. you're dating." he snaps before his eyes scan the crowd trying to find a certain brunette. However, he didn't see the one person that he was hoping to find, making him even more disappointed and quite nervous about the text he sent her. After announcing the award, he walked backstage and looked around to see if she was still around. The brunette happened to be nowhere in sight, his disappointment was growing by the minute. Pulling out his iPhone to checked if he received a text message back. He swore that the world hated him when he found that he had nothing from her. She either really hated him or didn't have time to check her phone, he was strongly hoping for the second one.

* * *

The brunette went off to find her mother, once she found her, she told her mom that she wasn't feeling good and wanted to go home which was the reason why the girl wasn't in the crowd while his band was presenting. Once she got in the car, she checked her flip phone to see that she had received one new message… the message was from her blonde best friend, Rydel. She opened the text and it read, ' _Hey, Laur! Where did you go? Ross is looking for you!'_ Laura bit on her bottom lip deciding if she should text her back or not. If he was looking for her, then why didn't he just text her? _Oh_ , that's right.. the girl changed her phone number over a month ago and Rydel was the only one out of R5 that had her new number. If Ross would have talked to her instead of ignoring her all the time, she _maybe_ would of given him her number. Getting lost in her deep thoughts, she snapped out of it and realize that she didn't text her back. ' _Hey, Delly. I left, wasn't feeling to well.'_ She sighs softly before placing her phone back in her bag as she arrived back to her house. When she entered her house, she took off her heels before heading up the stairs and into her room. The girl took off her dress throwing on one of Ross' Walk the Moon sweaters, many times she thought about throwing it out, however she just couldn't. For one it was too cozy to throw out and another reason was because the sweater brought many memories, many _great_ memories. She threw her wavy hair in a messy bun before taking off all the makeup on her face, she was beyond exhausted. As she sits on her bed, all she could think about was her previous conversation with Ross. Was she being too harsh on him? No, he had to hear it from someone. She didn't like the fact that he had been pushing his second family away. He didn't keep his promise and that hurt her deeply. She just wanted the old blonde back. The one that she could go to whenever she had a problem, the one that made up jokes for her just to get a laughter out of her, the one person who was willing to go buy her a pack of go-gurt and pads when she was on her period. She just missed having him around, sure she was happy that his music career is growing, but she felt like he doesn't give Austin Moon enough credit, when really that role was the boost of his career.

* * *

"Sorry Ross, looks like Laura left." Rydel says placing a hand on her younger brother's shoulder.

"She did? Wait… how do you know that?" Ross questions looking at his sister.

"Well, I texted her, duh.."

"Wait, if she saw your text message then she must of saw mine!" he exclaims a little upset that she didn't respond to the message he sent, it took a whole lot of courage to send the text.

"Maybe she didn't…" the girl says eyeing her brother, "You know she changed her number right?"

"What?! She did? How could she not tell me?!" he was beyond confused at this point, has he really been super blind and not realize that he was pushing her away?

"Maybe if you talked to her more, she would of told you." Rydel simply says shrugging her shoulders before leaving to find Ellington leaving Ross to his own thoughts. The blonde groans in frustration, he had to tell the brunette how he really feels about her, he didn't want her to hate him.

* * *

By now the award shows were over and everyone was beginning to leave, Ross rushed home and changed into a simple white t-shirt and the same jeans he wore to the event. He also took off the ascot remembering that Laura laughed at how he looked. Looking in the mirror, he ran his hand through his hair trying to make it look better than it was before. He had to remind himself to get a haircut soon. She was right, he did look really bad and he would of never realized it if the brunette didn't tell him. After making himself look more presentable, almost Austin Moon presentable, he ran out the door not bothering to tell anyone where he was going. The only thing in his mind was to make Laura believe him, to trust him once again. After a couple minutes in his car, he arrived at her house. Taking a deep breath, he decided to pull a Romeo and Juliet where he walked to her balcony and threw pebbles to her window hoping that she would respond to it.

* * *

Laura was laying in bed deep in her thoughts once again, that was until she heard a tap on her window. She choose to ignore it the first time, however the noise never stopped. This made her stand up from her bed and open her balcony stepping out. As she stepped out a pebble hit her head, making her rub on her head and look down at her blonde co-star. "What the hell, Ross? Are you trying to kill me?!" she screams at him another frown growing on her face like it did before.

"Oh my god! I'm so so so so so sorry Laura! I didn't mean to hit you.. I just didn't realize you opened the balcony until it was too late." he apologized looking up at the brunette beauty.

The first thing he noticed was the sweater she was wearing, his sweater. It instantly brought a smile onto his face, he then also noticed that she took off all her makeup and threw her hair a bun, however she still look like a goddess to him.

"Why are you even here?" she questions bringing the blonde out of his thought.

"I came here to see you.. Laura, I have something really important to tell you.. Can I talk to you up there? Please?" he begs looking up at her with puppy dog eyes.

Seeing his puppy dog eyes made her roll her eyes at him before deciding to tease him, "I don't know.. You threw a pebble at my head and you've ignored me for a few months. Though if you want to come up here the only way up is if you climb those unsteady vines."

"Laur.. you know that I didn't mean to throw the pebble at your head.. And I didn't mean to ignore you, I've just been so tired after every concerts. But I'll climb these unsteady vines just to talk to you." he began to take each vine and slowly climb up them meeting up with his co-star.

"Once again.. why are you here?" she questions looking at him in confusion.

"To do this." he says before crashing his lips against mine. Laura was beyond confused when she felt his lips meet hers, however she couldn't help, but kiss him back. She missed his warm lips against her soft ones and sure as hell he did as well. A few seconds later, the girl pull her lips away from his looking up at his hazel eyes with her big brown ones. There was clearly confusion growing on her face causing Ross to swallow before speaking once again.

"Laura, look… these few months I really didn't mean to ignore you or give you one word responses.. Like I said, I've been really tired after every concert. I only drink because it gives me some sort of energy, I feel like my life had been drained out of me when Austin and Ally ended. Honestly, you're the one person that kept me going and not seeing you everyday made me do these things. And I'm deeply sorry, Laura.. I really am. I just - I love you. Not in a brotherly way or a friendship way.. I am in love with you, Laura Marie Marano. Head over heels in love with you. I have been for a while, I just didn't know how to tell you. I think you're the one person for me, the one person that truly makes me happy. The one person that makes me a better person." he stopped his mini ramble to take a breath as he saw tears beginning to fill the girl's eyes. "All, I'm saying is that I need you in my life, please don't hate me. I swear I will change, I know that I need to change. Just tell me that you're going to be here with me.. please." his voice was hopeless and he seem like a lost puppy. "I-I uh, I'll be here for you, Ross.. I'll always be here for you. You know that." she says as she looks up at him with a soft smile on her face.

"And Ross?"

"Yeah?"

"I am deeply head over heels for you as well."

At her words, there was a huge smile growing on his face, he then pulled her by the waist and smashed their lips together once again.

* * *

 **You guys requested another chapter, so here it is! I decided to just make it a two shot since I start school tomorrow and probably end up not updating at all. I think that this chapter is really shitty, since I only got like three hours of sleep and I'm very tired and I haven't started my homework yet.. oops. Anyways, reviews are sort of cool.**


End file.
